Connor vs Corvo
Connor vs Corvo is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features Connor Kenway from the Assassin's Creed series and Corvo Attano from the Dishonored series. Description Assassin's Creed vs Dishonored! Will Connor be able to parkour to victory? Or will Corvo take an honored win? ''Find Out NOW!!!! Pre-Fight Predictions Who are you rooting for? Connor Corvo Who do you think will win? Connor Corvo Interlude Wiz: Assassins. They come in many shapes and kill for different reasons. Boomstick: Exgirlfriends, revenge and politics are some reason for one to become an assassin. Wiz: Like Connor Kenway, the Native American assassin in the 13 colonies. Boomstick: Corvo Attano, body guard turned deadly assassin. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Connor Kenway Wiz: The last assassin that Desmond Miles ever accessed, Ratonhnhaké:ton... '''Boomstick: Yeah... we should just call him Connor.' Wiz: It's not that hard to pronounce. It's easy: Ra-doon-ha-ge-doon. Boomstick: I'm just gonna keep calling him Connor. Wiz: Very well then. He was born into the Kanien'kehá:ka tribe in 1756. Conceived between a woman of the tribe and the Assassin-turned-Templar Haytham Kenway, Raton... Boomstick: *coughs* Connor was destined to be a great warrior. Even at a young age, he was skilled in climbing and acrobatics, turning his homeland's forest into his personal playground. Wiz: However, Ra... Boomstick: *clears throat* Wiz: Oh fine. Connor's life took a huge turn at the age of four. He was assaulted by Charles Lee and his cronies, then returned home to find his village in ruins. Boomstick: And a dead mom. Can't one of these assassins have at least one surviving parent? Oh wait... he at least has his Templar daddy. Wiz: This event significantly changed Connor's outlook on life. He sought out justice for his people and became deeply concerned over how the outside world would effect them. Boomstick: As he got older, even as a teenage, Connor grew into a skilled tribal warrior and hunter. Then one day, he touched a crystal ball, some lady started talking to him, he turned into a bird and flew with her across the landscape, then she told him something important, I guess. Wiz: The member of the First Civilization Juno gave Connor a dire warning: should a group of people breach the Grand Temple... Boomstick: The Templars, of course... Wiz: By staying his current course, not only would his village be brought to ruin, but also the world. Boomstick: Then before taking off, she was like "Here, check out these Assassin guys! They'll help you out!", and Connor sought out the retired assassin mentor Achilles. Thanks to his training, Connor went from a decent fighter to a terrifying bringer of death. Wiz: He was already skilled in wielding a knife and stone tomahawk, as well as his large bulk, but he was granted the Assassin tomahawk, as well as Achilles' old hooded uniform. Boomstick: What? I mean WHAT?! This hooded guy in a crowd of hoodless and hat-wearing people with an axe which literally has the assassin emblem on it and the redcoats couldn't even find this guy? You know what? Any guy that totally glossed over him had it coming. Wiz: Anyway, he also wielded twin hidden blades, a French boarding axe, a Gunstock war club, and spent some time wielding the French cutlass. Boomstick: From afar, look out! Aside from a bow and arrow and poisoned throwing knives, he packs lots of heat. Aside from his standard flintlock, he also has the close-range, but multi-shot Duckfoot, and obtained the twin Pitcairn-Putnam pistols. Wiz: Additional tools include rope darts, smoke bombs, trip mines, as well as perhaps one of his most valuable accessories, the ring-like Shard of Eden. Boomstick: Damn. That explains why he can literally march into a firing line completely unaffected. Wiz: Right. And his Eagle Vision, which aided him in hunting animals for years, was utilized in tracking down his targets. Boomstick: For a pretty young feller, he's actually done some pretty impressive stuff. He's turned the tide of battle in the Revolution on multiple occasions, mastered sailing and captaining a ship super quickly... must be his grand-dad in him... and thanks to him, the formerly wiped out colonial Assassin order was rebuilt. Wiz: He also defeated his own father, who was a far more experienced assassin and was the one who ultimately forced Achilles into retirement... spoilers. Boomstick: And he killed his pops, of course. Plus, name any huge moment in the formation of America and Connor was there. He was dumping tea at the Boston Tea Party, rode Paul Revere's horse while he shouted "The British are coming!", and he was there for the signing of the Declaration of Independence. Why? Who cares! You totally wish you could brag about that. Wiz: And once, Connor was brought into an alternate reality after touching an Apple of Eden in which George Washington was a tyrannical king, eventually escaping. In this reality, through drinking tea from the Red Willow tree, he gained additional abilities. Boomstick: Like turning invisible, summoning wolves to attack his enemies, turning into a bird, and summoning the power of a bear to knock away his enemies. Wiz: The only catch? Use of these abilities drain Connor, so overusing them can be fatal. Also, due to his youth and upbringing, Connor is naïve to a fault and somewhat brash. As much as he wishes to do what is right, he often butts heads with his allies and focused on vengeance against Charles Lee... who as it turns out, wasn't the one responsible for his mother's death. Boomstick: That one was actually on George Washington... you know, the guy Connor helped out and kinda looked up to. Whoops. Wiz: And even after finally killing Lee, he realized that America had a long way to go before becoming a land of the free... upon discovering his people had to abandon their home due to the growing colonies. Boomstick: Yeah, even after saving the day, Connor still got the short end of the stick... including having to kill his deceived childhood friend in self-defense. Man, his job never gets any easier, does it? Wiz: But Connor's efforts not only aided in America's independence, but also gave Desmond Miles the final key to prevent the end of the world. Boomstick: Suck it, 2012! At the end of the day, Connor is a mighty assassin and an American hero. 'MURICA! Connor: But if I abandoned my cause – if you abandoned yours, Commander – who would take our places? Corvo Attano Boomstick: This guy's weird...but awesome at the same time. Kinda like me! Wiz: Well, at least you're self-aware. Anyways, Corvo Attano was once a normal bodyguard to the Empress of Dunwall, Jessamine Kaldwin. One day, Jessamine sent Corvo to neighboring countries to find help on the deadly rat plague that was spreading across the city. Corvo returned after a certain period of time, but the rat plague continued to spread. After a quick game of hide-and-seek with Jessamine's daughter, Emily-- Boomstick: --Priorities, everyone!--''' Wiz: --Corvo went to Jessamine to deliver an important letter he had been given during his mission. After some chit-chat-- '''Boomstick: --Again, priorities!! Wiz: Can you stop, now? Boomstick: Stop? Why not I take it from here! After gossiping for a bit, the Empress was attacked by a group of assassins led by Jacob Fr--I mean, Daud! Corvo, being the awesome bodyguard that he is, managed to kill multiple assassins. But surprise surprise, the assassins actually had magic!! Wiz: Thanks to these magical abilities, the assassins eventually overpowered Corvo. Defeated and helpless, Corvo could only watch as Daud murdered Jessamine and kidnapped Emily. Then, using their powers, the assassins vanished, leaving no trace behind. When the High Overseer, accompanied by some other people, reached the crime scene, what they saw was Corvo right over Jessamine's corpse, with nobody else in sight. Because of this, they immediately accused Corvo of murder. Boomstick: Hey, Wiz. You know what would've been useful in that situation? Wiz: What? Boomstick: THE ABILITY TO TALK!!! Wiz; Well, while that would've been helpful, it didn't really matter. This is because A) I don't think they would've believed a group of magical assassins killing the Empress then vanishing, and B) We see later that they actually hired Daud to kill Jessamine, just so they could rule Dunwall. Boomstick: Still...not talking has just got to be boring. But that's besides the point! Anyways, Corvo was thrown into jail soon afterwards. After a few funny events, Corvo meets up with the Loyalist Conspiracy, a group of people who seek to find Emily and let her take her throne. Wiz: However, before they send Corvo on any missions, Corvo is confronted by The Outsider, a seemingly omnipotent being. The Outsider grants Corvo magical abilities. as well as giving him the "Mark of The Outsider". Throughout the course of the next few weeks, the Loyalists send Corvo on multiple assassination missions, trying to find the whereabouts of Emily. Boomstick: Wiz!! Check this out. One of the places Corvo went to was called the "Golden Cat". ...It sounds like a whorehouse! Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, it is. Boomstick: WHAT?! Best mission ever. Did he, I don't know, get some fun times on while he was there? Wiz: No. Corvo is, ironically, a very honorable man. He puts his job before personal matters. He is very serious. Boomstick: Ugh. Just when I thought this guy was cool. Wiz: Hey. Corvo has still done some incredibly impressive stuff. He's sneaked his way across various open areas without being spotted a single time, fought hordes of accomplished guards through basic and creative methods, and has even defeated both Daud and Havelock in single combat. Boomstick: Also, he kinda gets betrayed by the Loyalist Conspiracy. You see, they only wanted Emily to take the throne so that they could rule Dunwall in her name. Why does everyone want to rule a rat-plagued city? F*ckin' idiots!! Well, at least Corvo hands their asses to them, then let's Emily rule properly. Always a happy ending....except for the other two. Wiz: Moving on, Corvo's arsenal consists of multiple tools that he can use in various creative ways. Boomstick: Right! Good ol' silent guy has a crossbow that comes with normal bolts for swift kills, incendiary bolts for more extravagant kills, and sleep darts for that non-killing occasion. Wiz: He also has a pistol for more straight-to-the-point kills. Additionally, his mask grants a slight amount of extra protection for his face, can filter out gases, and even has a zoom function. Boomstick: He even has two types of grenades: normal and sticky! Wiz: Lastly, Corvo's primary weapon is a retractable sword. Boomstick: Sword?! That's no sword! That's just a long knife!! Wiz: While it's definitely shorter than a traditional sword, Corvo's stealthier, retractable version gets the job done, and you still don't want this thing piercing straight through your skull. Boomstick: Eh. Still doesn't count. Leaving boring, short swords in the past, we can move to his magic!! Corvo can use his powers in six different ways; Blink, Dark Vision, Devouring Swarm, Possession, Bend Time, and Wind Blast. Wiz: Corvo's most well-known ability is Blink. Blink is basically a short-range "teleportation" move. The reason we say "teleportation" is because it's not instantaneous. Blink basically transforms Corvo into blue light then moves him to his destination. Although it's fast, it's not instant teleportation. Boomstick: Potato, potahto. Corvo's Dark Vision skill is a nifty little trick that lets him sense a target's presence, as well as highlight objects of note. It even lets him see trough walls...Oh, you already know what I'm thinking. Wiz: You are disgusting, Boomstick. Boomstick: Aren't we all? Wiz: No. Some of us are decent. Ignoring that, though, Devouring Swarm is an ability that lets Corvo summon a horde of vicious rats that can tear his opponents to shreds. The thing about these rats is that they're bigger and more ferocious than normal rats. Boomstick: Makes it a bit scarier, don't you think? Anyways, Bend Time is another ability that allows Corvo to slow down time! When upgraded, it even allows him to freeze time. Corvo's entire ability set belongs to a pervert! Can I have it? Wiz: Corvo has much better uses for it than masturbation. Boomstick: What's better than masturbation? Wiz: Corvo's next ability, Windblast. Windblast is basically Corvo's answer to Force Push. It even lets him break down doors. He also has Possession, which is pretty self-explanatory. Corvo transfers his body into his target's mind, controlling them. When Corvo exits their mind, they become nauseous for a few moments. Boomstick: But Corvo suffers the same weakness as Connor; he has no armor. Wiz: What makes it worse is that it's, well, worse for Corvo. While Revan at least has the Force to heighten his reflexes, Corvo does not. Corvo has to rely purely on his body's natural abilities. Boomstick: Still...when you can teleport, summon rats, and kill people in the blink of an eye, you know you're awesome. "You'd have to be lucky to escape Coldridge. And a complete madman. You'd have to be Corvo, basically." -Random Prisoner Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years